


Guidance

by Oliver__Niko



Series: FE Trans Week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Father Figures, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Mentors, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, chest binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Due to a particularly bad day of dysphoria, Felix binds for a little too long. Seteth is quick to notice, there to guide him in his own thoughtful way.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Seteth
Series: FE Trans Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833268
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised over the lack of fics for these two as their supports just make me so soft--they're some of my favourites. Here's an little something that explores the father-son like bond I imagine them to have! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> For the prompt 'mentorship.'

_"Hah, argh!"_

Felix's sword slices through the air with such incredible speed, the blade is nothing but a silver blur. He straightens with impossible grace. Sliced wood drops to the floor, cleanly cut.

"And that's that," he says.

"Goodness," says Seteth. "I can see why Flayn utterly adores you doing this with her."

"I believe she wants to test many different objects with me." Felix lets out a sigh. "Please don't tell me you're going to end up doing the same."

"Worry not, I was only curious."

Felix nods. He positions himself back into an offensive stance. "In that case, I shall return to what I was doing."

Only Seteth's eyes squint in concern. Felix is breathless, more so than he should be at this stage. Although the hand which reaches for his chest only lingers for a moment, it is far from unnoticed.

"How long have you worn it for?"

"Worn what?" He's avoiding Seteth's gaze.

"Your binder."

Felix hesitates. Perhaps he is considering lying, although he respects Seteth far too much to do so. "I think it would be eleven hours by now."

"Felix, that is much too long!"

"I know. I don't usually do that, but …"

He's shuffling on his feet, continuing to keep his eyes away from Seteth. Ever since the two have grown closer, Felix able to trust Seteth, he's been more hesitant to argue with him. It's also obvious this general topic makes him uncomfortable.

Seteth is not trying to confront him, only guide, and so he ensures his voice is a little gentler when he speaks again.

"Do you feel especially dysphoric today?"

Felix hums. "If I have lectures, I try to wear my binder to those and take a break for training after. But I couldn't do that today."

"So you are aware it's best not to wear it to train, never mind for an extended period of time?"

"Yes. I try to wear a gym bra—Leonie told me how they compress a little. Or at least a binder in a higher size. But not today." Felix pauses, before muttering, "Sorry."

"Felix, you should not be apologising to me. I am only looking out for you and your health." Seteth glances up at the setting sun. "It is already rather late; you have done more than enough. How about leaving training for today and taking your binder off now?"

"I don't know. I'll be eating supper, soon. We're supposed to be doing so together as a victory meal for yesterday."

Though Felix is trying to keep his voice monotone, there's no denying the slight crease of his eyebrows. There's truly so much he needs to debate in regards to wearing this. How will it be possible to wear it around others as much as he needs to, but still do so safely? Will there be moments he can take breaks? Are there any unforeseen events which will force him to wear it longer than planned?

Seteth is still learning. In order to help guide students as much as possible, he needs to understand their problems, struggles—never will he be able to do so personally with Felix, but he will always ensure he knows everything he can.

"In that case, layers may be best," says Seteth. "This actually brings me to something I've wished to give you."

"Oh? What is it?" The way Felix's head tilts slightly is adorable, and Seteth has to resist the urge to hug him as though he were Seteth's son.

"You shall see. Come, let us go to the changing area."

Thankfully, Felix does not argue; he is much too curious to do so. Seteth smiles in amusement in himself. Flayn has mentioned their classmates compare Felix to a cat, and Seteth can most certainly see it.

* * *

Rather than shower fully, Felix ends up wiping himself down as best he can with a dampened cloth and washing his hair separately. This too is something Seteth has come to realise. Something as simple as taking a shower, such a seemingly trivial and everyday task, is much harder at times for Felix. It's of no surprise to Seteth that Felix doesn't have the capacity to do so today.

He dresses in his house lounge wear after, as is common for students on the weekend. A towel is wrapped around his shoulders, despite how his hair is only damp. It must be a method of hiding his chest.

"So, what did you get me?" he asks once the two are sat down on a bench together.

"Impatient, are we?" Seteth's voice is teasing, although fully good-natured.

"No, I’m just curious."

Certainly, he's leaning to the side, trying to peer at what Seteth holds behind his back. "I suppose it's less what I have got for you, and more made." Seteth reveals a bag. "I do hope you like it."

Curiosity increases in Felix's eyes. He places the bag on his lap and reaches inside. A turquoise knitted jumper with a darker blue gradient on the bottom is revealed. Felix's mouth opens a little, twisting it around in front of him.

"What is … Did you make this?"

Seteth's already existing smile grows. "That is right. I quite enjoy knitting in my spare time sometimes to relax. Most of your clothes appear to be for training or combat, so I wanted to make you something personal."

Felix says nothing. He's simply staring at the jumper, bewildered. "I—why me, though? Why not … I don't know. Flayn, or yourself."

"Because I care deeply for you. I thought this was already clear."

"But—but enough to make this?" Felix’s uncertainty is upsetting, as though the only way he can see himself holding value to others is by showing his worth, his strength. Not that he too deserves kindness and generosity.

"Yes. You are important to me, Felix, and I am glad the two of us have become close."

It takes time for Felix to process this. Eventually, however, it finally happens; a smile breaks out on his face, and he brings the jumper closer to him.

"Thank you," he says, barely above a whisper. "It means a lot."

Seteth pats his shoulder. "Why not try it on? I made it purposefully oversized, so you can hopefully feel comfortable enough to wear it without a binder."

There's a moment's pause again, as though Felix is comprehending this thoughtfulness. He soon nods. His body turns away from Seteth as the towel is put to one side. Regardless of Felix wearing a shirt and already sitting at an angle where Seteth only sees his back, Seteth averts his eyes elsewhere to grant him privacy.

"There. It's … comfortable."

Seteth faces Felix again and almost melts in an instant. He appears strangely soft wearing something so normal. The urge to hug him is building again, left with a rather familiar feeling to what he has when Flayn wears something he made for her.

"It looks wonderful on you," says Seteth, smiling. "I knew these colours would fit you perfectly."

“I like them. They were a good choice.” Felix fingers feel the wool, before his eyes drop down to his chest. “It really is baggy. Can’t see a thing.”

“Exactly. Do you think you will be fine now, to go ahead and have supper with everyone?”

“I think so. As long as no one tries to touch me.” There’s a pause. A smile returns to Felix’s face. “Thank you, Seteth. Truly. I’m grateful for this.”

“Of course. I understand how much you’ve been struggling, waiting for surgery.”

Felix hums. “I’ve had to wait for a time when I know that my recovery won’t interfere with anything. I guess I’m also a bit …” His hand rubs the back of his neck. “Sounds stupid, but it’s a little frightening. I know that’s cowardly of me.”

“Goodness, not at all, Felix. Surgery is not to be taken lightly, and I’m glad that you are cautious. Simultaneously, however, there are times where you must put your own needs first. It is fine that you may need time off the battlefield with this. If anyone had an issue with it, I would speak to them directly.”

“Thank you. I guess I’ll see how it goes.” Felix gets to his feet, glancing at how the jumper hangs all the way down to his thighs. “Really is oversized. My friends better not tease me over that.”

“Does that make you dysphoric, too?” asks Seteth. “To have comments be made on your height?”

“Sometimes. But it’s usually fine, and never causes enough discomfort for me to tell them to stop.”

“Are you certain?”

Felix nods. There is silence whilst he and Seteth head out of the changing area and proceed to the dining hall. Silence, but one that is content; Seteth has to keep forcing himself to tear his eyes away whenever Felix’s fingers play with the sleeves of the jumper.

That will certainly not be the only gift he gives this boy.


End file.
